Our First Time!
by BrownSugaBaby13
Summary: Jazmine, feel like she's ready to take it to the next level with huey in their relationhip together will every thing be like a dream or a total nightmare.
1. Chapter 1

The Boondocks Our First Time!

This is just a story i felt like doing i just felt so inspried to type :D

Disclamier/ i don't own the boondocks our any characters Story info: Huey & Jazmine are now 19 and jazmine's ready to take it to the next level.

(this is my first story so good comments please)  
(at the Dubious Residents jazmine was sound a sleeep until the phone rang )

Jazmine: (yawn) oh hello? Cindy: Hey , Jazzy Girl what you doing?  
Jazmine: cindy it's 2:45 in the morning what else would i honestly be-

Cindy: Good, Good but uhh , yeah listen girl if you take a whole bunch of coffee pills to stay awake can you die?

Jazmine: Cindy!!! what the hell would you do that for?  
Cindy: Well, (sounding terrifed) i took it for the big college exam tommorow.  
Jazmine: Oh cindy just stay put i'll be right over.

(3 hours later)

Cindy: Jazzy, thanks for coming over i was really getting scared for a mintue Jazmine: Yeah well i guess that's what friends are for now if you mind im going back home and going to bed.  
Cindy:Um, jazzy it's a lil late for bed it's 6:57 it's about time we get to campus.

Jazmine:Uh, Great well now that im going to be late i might as well just stay home maybe i'll go visit huey.

Cindy: ohhh!!!

Jazmine: haha! cindy stop it's not even like that ok

Cindy: oh really iv'e seen the way you and huey look at each other now looks as to me you guys are really warming up to each other.

Jazmine: Yeah, well girl you know.  
Cindy&Jazmine OK!!!!

Jazmine:But huey is just so sweet to me he listens he's kind and he's soften up a bit and not to metion he knows how to use his hands.

Cindy: Sounds like you got it made.

Jazmine: Not! like that kind of way with his hands.  
Cindy: Oh Jazmine: But cindy, you know it's not like iv'e never been curious about what else he can do with them.  
Cindy: OH! you better spill it Jazzy D and don't leave any good details out.  
Jazmine: You know what im leaving beside the doctor said you need rest.  
Cindy: Jazzy come on im dying to know !

Jazmine: Goodbye, Cindy

Cindy: Girl whatever get out haha.

(when jazmine got home she curled her beautiful now long straight hair put on her light blue blouse tight jeans and high heel blue and white heels with jazmine's figure everything all ways looked nice half of the day had went by so jazmine decided to go over and watch a movie with huey)

Ding- Dong as the doorbell rang. Huey: Hey, Jazmine

Jazmine: hey hey huh? that's weird i don't here any yelling or screaming.  
Huey: Oh yeah riley & grandad went to vegas for two weeks something about winning millions of dollar's and making bitches do there work for them whatever that means.

Jazmine: oh( in a sexy voice) so that means it's just you and me.  
Huey: (hugged jazmine tightly around her waist) Yeah just you and me.  
Jazmine I like that haha!! so what movie are watching (making there way to huey's room)  
Huey: I got the million man march , malcolm x, the nelson mandel-

Jazmine: um huey those all sound really great but don't you have any thing scary maybe?  
Huey: i got the texas chainsaw massacre but it's not that scary to me.  
Jazmine: that sounds perfect.

(Hueys room)  
Jazmine got under huey's cover's while he put the dvd in.

(an hour into the movie)

Huey: i told you this wasn't scary jazmine, jazmine,  
Jazmine: is it over!

Huey:it's totally fine

Jazmine: My nerve's fell so worked up though

Huey: Maybe a massage might calm you down Jazmine: i don't know if a - (but huey all ready started to rub jazmine) uh maybe you could go a little lower , mmm oh, huey you sometimes you a real trip

Huey: iv'e been told Ha.

Jazmine; huey iv'e been meaning to ask you something Huey; well you can always tell me anything Jazmine: what if i was to say i was ready to take ou relationship to a new level

Huey: what do you- ( looking at jazmine) oh, Ohhh!

Jazmine: yeah but huey are you really ready Huey; it's not if i want to do it or if somebody's presauring you.

Jazmine: No one's making me huey iv'e acutally been wanting to for a while now and -  
Huey:Jazmine if you are ready really truley ready for that big step then baby you ain't never got to ask me twice cause im always gonna meet you half way ( they shared a passionate kiss)

(Well there's my first chapter hope you liked it chapter 2 is coming soon .:D)


	2. Let's Have A Little Talk?

Chapter 2 is ready hope you like it.:)

( after staying over with huey jazmine ran home at 12:00 a.m. and called cindy to tell her about big news)  
BrownSugababy13 Jazmine: wow! i can't believe it me and huey i feel like i want to faint hmmm... maybe i should call cindy she's kinda of good with these things

Ring-Ring!!

Cindy: What up you got CM!  
Jazmine: Hey , cindy i got some good news for you Cindy: Ha! oh yeah what?  
Jazmine: me and huey are well going to do it! hello cindy... yoohoo?  
Cindy: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
Jazmine: Jesus!  
Cindy: OMG! ok wait we gotta go shopping get candles, lotion, lingerie,- Jazmine:CINDY! we can do all that but first

( walks by jazmines door)  
Jazmine: But yeah cindy anyway when me and huey make love i want it to be romantic so-

Sarah: Um, jazmine sweetie can i talk to you for a moment.  
Jazmine: uh, let me call you back girl, yes mommy.  
Sarah: Honey, i heard your little onverstation with cindy sweetheart.

Jazmine: what do you mean Sarah: Jazmine you don't have to pretend with me im you' mother youv'e grown into a very beautiful young woman and-  
Jazmine: please don't tell me you'r giving me another when two people love each other very much talk again are you?  
Sarah: No, Jazmine im sure you'r smart enough to know about sex but do you know how to protect yourself is all im worried about.  
Jazmine: Mommy don't worry huey doesn't have an STD or AIDS he told me so.  
Sarah: Well, im sorry sweetie but hearing someone tell you that they don't have anything doesn't mean it's true.  
Jazmine: But mom look at huey he's prfectly normal youv'e know him since he was 10.  
Sarah: yes and huey has become a very handsome young man and a lot of girls probably chase after him and jazmine just because someone looks ok on the outside you don't know what they have in the inside Just promise you'll be safe ok here take this.  
Jazmine: What? oh mom a condom this is so weird.

Sarah:Look!! jazmine i don't want anything to happen to you just promise me you'll make huey wear this even if he doesn't want to make him I love you (kisses her on her forehead.)

(At The woodcrest mall)

(Victoria Secret)

Jazmine: Oh! cindy this is so confusing i hate lingerie it's so many wires and frilly strings.  
Cindy: Dont' worry jazzy you have to go threw a little pain to look beautiful and when huey sees you im sure it'll be a while before you look like yourself again.

Jazmine: What?  
Cindy :Oh nothing now lets see your outfit . Wow it's so beautiful

Jazmine: hey it's not bad kinda of sexy actually.  
Cindy: Well i think we have everything all thats left for us to do is go to you'r house and get you all gussyed up.

(There you go looks like it's almost time and i have a perfect setting for you now what so just stay tuned Chapter 3 is coming ;) 


End file.
